


The Go-Between

by NegativNein



Series: Until the End of the World [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But also, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SO SAD, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein
Summary: There was a time when Bruce Wayne had topped Rhodey's personal list of 'People who should stay away from Tony Stark'





	The Go-Between

There was a time when Bruce Wayne had topped Rhodey's personal list of **_'People who should stay away from Tony Stark'_**.

Because Rhodey had been there to pick up the pieces when Tony fell apart.

*

Ha had not known Wayne well, back then. Just about met him a couple of times. Wayne was part of that world of money and tradition, of that _Gotham_ side that Tony had kept private, separate from the world of science and parties, of Howard Stark's legacy, of M.I.T. - but Rhodey had known that Tony was in love.  
And Tony had been good, great - not calm, but focused - back in those days. None of the tabloid-pleasing flashiness, none of the pointless rebellion against a ghost. (Rhodes now wonders, was it the ghost of Howard Stark, or the ghost of Bruce Wayne, that had haunted Tony so?)

The Tony Stark persona came later - right after graduation. Just before the accident that killed Howard and Maria. Right when Wayne left, with nothing but a phone call. (And what a phone call: _"I need to try and become a man that might deserve you, Tony. I love you. Don't look for me."_ \- Tony had told all one night, when stoned out of his mind - Tony told him how he had felt his heart break at that moment).

*

After his parents' funeral, a lost, lonely, grieving Tony had started dating Tiberius Stone - an ersatz Wayne if there ever was one. 

And Ty brought drugs and drinks and general debauchery - a new lifestyle, for the new Tony Stark.

Rhodey managed to get rid of Ty, but could not make Tony ditch the lifestyle. So Rhodey enlisted, and tried to move on with his life. 

And yet for years Rhodey was there for Tony as much as he could, and there were good times amid the madness, 'cause Tony was still Tony, after all.

*

Then came the news - Wayne was declared dead - and Rhodey asked for shore leave. Just in time to reach Tony at the hospital - for overdose.

Clutching Tony's limp, clammy hand, Rhodey vowed that no one would ever be allowed to hurt his best friend like that again.

*

Then Wayne came back from the dead - and Rhodey had to act quickly.

Before Tony had time to process things and make a move, Rhodey confronted Wayne and told him to stay away. That he'd never be worthy of Tony, because a better man would have stayed and faced his demons without abandoning the one who loved him.

Wayne agreed - not in so many words, but there was a quiet resignation in the set of his shoulders when he escorted Rhodey back to his car - and stayed away.

*

Later, Rodhey will learn that Wayne had cold called Pepper and demanded updates when Tony was in Afghanistan - and at the same time he'd sworn Pepper to silence. The connection had been kept up during all the Iron Man and Avengers years. Both parties had relished the opportunity to openly talk fondly about Tony, while respecting each other's need for privacy.

Much in the same way, Tony had kept in touch with Mr Pennyworth while Bruce was away - and Pennyworth had repaid that consideration with constant updates during Bruce's mad Gotham years. They had even managed to have Tony review some of Mr. Fox's extracurricular designs while keeping Wayne in the dark.

*

Now Steve Rogers sits firmly at the top of Rhodey's personal list of **_'People who should stay away from Tony Stark'_** \- and Wayne has proposed to Tony.

Better, Wayne has saved Tony when Rhodey himself had been unable to.

So, Rhodey figures he and Wayne will have to learn how to get along now. There's this business with the alien invasion, for one. And there's the matter of who gets to punch Rogers first - but Rhodey has been invited to Gotham lately, and they'll have time to work it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sad, fluffy drabble to tide you over while I ~~figure out~~ work on the plot! ^__^ As always, feedback is more than welcome!


End file.
